I'll Stay and Let Down My Hair
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: First Disney animated movie. Need help with summary. I own the song that is sang in the story.


**~I'll Stay and Let Down My Hair~**

"We'll going to London." Those words would made Wendy's heart swell with happiness since she knew that those words would mean she, John, and Michael would go home to Mother and Father. But they didn't send waves of warm feelings through her; instead they sent something far less then pleasant. Wendy recognized what was going through her even though she had never felt the feelings before in her life; they were feelings of sadness and longing.

The young girl realized why the cold feelings were hurting her heart and yelled up to new captain of the Jolly Roger as she started up the stairs, "Peter!" The boy, once dressed in forest green but now in scarlet red, turned and smiled his boyish smile and waved her over to the wheel.

"Wendy! You came just in time. You can help steer the ship with me." Before Wendy could say want what she wanted to say, Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of him and placed her hands on two of the wooden bars before covering them with his own hands. Wendy tried not to get lost in the feel of his hands; they were rough and callused. Probably from his numerous battles with Captain Hook and other pirates.

In truth, the unpleasant feelings were because Neverland was her home and, most of all, she didn't want to leave Peter behind. The young girl child looked up at the hero of the stories that she told and told- no it was more like she commanded him-, "Turn us back around Peter. We are going back to Neverland." All movement stopped; Tinkerbell stopped midflight, Tootie's and Curly's hands stopped touching the box that was to be move to somewhere else on the ship, Slightly and Nibs quite pulling the twin ropes that hung by the middle sail, the Twins stopped walking, and John stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Even Peter stiffed and the ship even seemed to be frozen in time in the middle of flight. Michael was the only one who was smiling brightly with excitement and the happiness that should have been jumping around in Wendy's heart at the thought of now going home.

For the first time in Wendy's memory, Peter Pan stuttered with a faint pink blush on his sun kissed cheek. "W-What? A-Are you sure Wendy?" The girl nodded with a faint amused smile. Peter smiled, still evidently surprised, and asked, "What about your parents? What about growing up?"

Wendy started to turn the wheel around and the giant ship started to slowly turn back to the island as she replied, sadly but with no regret, "Mother, Father, and Nana have loved Michael, John, and I for many years and will continue to love us even with us gone. But here, with you and Tinkerbell and the Boys," her smile grew, "we belong here, Peter. This is our home now." She didn't dare to speak of the warm feeling of love and safety that would wrap around her body, inside and out, when she was with Peter.

Another moment of silence passed on the flying ship before a burst of loud cheer erupted. Tinkerbell flew around in a golden blur of sparkles. The boys were linked at the arms and dancing in circles with their other free arm raised in the air. Peter picked Wendy up by her waist and spun around in circles till the red and blue and green started to blur. Their laughter mixed together into one song.

Peter finally placed Wendy on her feet as the ship gently came back in contact with sea water. Peter gave her a giant smile and she could have sworn that she felt the hand that was still on her hip tighten slightly. "Glad to have you here, Wendy." Before Wendy could say anything more, something went flying past her ear. The boy and girl whipped their heads back to see an arrow imbedded in the floor with something wrapped around the middle. Wendy pulled away and walked forwarded. She gently tugged the worn leather off and looked at the black symbols that were painted on it.

Wendy jumped slightly as Peter's voice suddenly came from behind her. "Hey! It's from the Big Red Man." Wendy looked back and her cheeks went red from how close Peter's face was to hers. The boys and Tinkerbell started to gather around, peering up and down at the sent message. Michael tugged anxiety on Peter's coat and asked, "What does it say, Peter?"

Wendy watched Peter's eyes as they scanned and translate the message. "It says there's a celebration happening tonight and we are all invited to it." More cheers broke out and Wendy's heart sank slightly because she knew that meant Tigerlily would be there, waiting for Peter.

**~Time Skip~**

Wendy twisted the end of her dress as she watched Peter and the Boys dance with the Indians around the blazing fire. The Boys could have passed as members if it wasn't for their white skin. Wendy on the other hand had only a white feather with a red tip in her bow and couldn't seem to gain enough courage to join the party. A tap on her shoulder brought her attention to an elderly Indian woman that was standing behind her. "Hello. How may I help you?" The unidentified woman merely grabbed hold of Wendy's right hand and started to pull her towards a tepee that stood a few feet from the rest of tepee tents.

**~Time Skip Again~**

Peter was getting ready to call Wendy over to dance with him when he noticed that she was missing. Something didn't set right with him and now he was in the air, trying to spot the blue bow wearing girl. A whistle caused Peter to look down to see the old woman Seer waving him down with a smile from her seat next to Big Red Man and Tigerlily. The boy flew down and sat cross legged on a patterned pillow. Tinkerbell came to sit on his shoulder. The Seer stood up and raised her hands and spoke loud and clear to the rest of the tribe and The Boys who also sat on the ground.

"Tonight, we will watch as someone not from here dance and sing." She clapped her hands and waved them over to her right side. "Come out, Wendy!" All eyes turned to face where the Seer hands were pointing to and Peter's eyes widen. There stood Wendy but she looked different. She had on a dress that looked like what Tigerlily wore but there were no sleeves. She had on moccasins with many beaded anklets. But what really drew Peter's attention was the fact that there was nothing hold her hair up. It was wavy and very soft looking with beads weaved in the small braids and was a headband with two feathers sticking out. Her blue eyes were brighter than usual and her cheeks were pinker than usual too.

The Seer walked up to Wendy and gently guided her to the box that stood across from where he sat. The old lady then came back and sat down and the drums started. Wendy's shoulders started to sway and Peter leaned in closer. Her feet and body started to move, turn, and sway and she opened her mouth.

'_Come home,_

_Come home for only tonight._

_Let us hug and love before you must leave me once more._

_We are now living in different world_s_._

_I miss you and I still love you._

_Do you miss me?_

_Do you still love me?_

_If you do,_

_Please come back to me for this one night._

_Let us dance and sing into the night with only the stars as our witnesses._

_Until the sun wakes up and rises again,_

_Come home to me._

_I'm not asking you forever,_

_But please grant me this one last wish…'_

Peter snapped out of what he once heard was called a "trance". He didn't know what that was or meant exactly, but he felt like that was he was under one. Wendy was very pretty when she dance and her voice was like a lullaby. He heard about that one once before; it was something that women with babies and kids sang to them to sleep with.

He watched as Wendy shyly bowed and stepped down from her stand. More music started and the others got back to dancing and screaming in a circle. Tigerlily grabbed his arm and started to impatiently tug towards the circle. Peter shook her off as he watched Wendy quietly leave the tribe. He raised a hand to Tink and she nodded and flew over and got into Tigerlily's face.

Peter flew up and followed Wendy as she climbed over fallen trees, pushed away branches before they hit her in the face, and balanced on logs over rivers and streams. She finally stopped at a cliff that overlooked all of Neverland. "I know you're there, Peter. You can come down now."

The brown haired boy flew to stand right next to his boys' "Mother". A few moments paused before a sudden memory came back from him from when he first officially met Wendy. _'I know! I'll give you a kiss!_' "Wendy?" She nodded. "What's a kiss?" Peter watched as her beautiful blue eyes widen and her mouth slightly dropped open.

"Ummmmm…" Wendy trailed as she played with the bottom of her animal hide dress. "I'll show you…" Peter tilted his head as Wendy leaned forward towards his face, her eyes shut tightly and a bright pink color on her cheeks. His own eyes widen as Wendy's lips gently touched his own. For some reason, he felt… complete. She pulled back, leaving a fuzzy feeling on his lips. The pink on her face got brighter and her eyes stared intensely at the ground. Peter asked, his lips still buzzing,

"Why do people kiss?"

"To show someone that they love them."

"So, do you love me?"

"…Yes..."

A minute paused before a cheer escaped from Peter's throat. Wendy's eyes shot up and before she could say anything, Peter grabbed her around the waist and flew high up into the night. The girl child instantly wrapped her arms around the grinning boy's neck. He leaned down and kissed the stunned girl. He pulled back and whispered, his grinning lips still close to her lips, "I love you too, Wendy."

Wendy's lips broke into a smile and she laughed as she placed her hands on his face. The two flew together as one with only the stars as their witnesses.


End file.
